Love struck romantics are barely swept away
by TApTainTEdRED
Summary: Sakura concluded that it wasn't possible for Ino, a major flirt, to fall in love. She thought it impossible...Before Ino begun acting strange. Now she has a new theory, and in order to prove it she must follow guidelines - Rule # 1 - 'Don't fall in love'


**Love struck romantics are barely swept away****  
.**

**..**

…

**by TApTainTEdRED**

…

**..**

**. **

I could never love where I could not respect.  
Charlotte Elizabeth Aissé

-

__

--

"Hey forehead!"

A pink-haired girl jumped up in shock and alarm, unceremoniously slamming her head against the shelf above her. _'Kuso, she's back too soon'_ Her inner yelped in panic. Sakura begun to hurriedly clear the vast mess of books sprawled across her bed and tables, all the while, mumbling small profanities under her breath. Although the bruise was being a massive bitch…the need to hide her so-called 'unhealthy obsession' was far more important than the agonizing pain shooting through her head.

'_I don't even want to imagine how distorted I've become now!'_

Sakura quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the matter at hand. She slowly picked up the huge stack of books, using every bit of her being, and scrappily shoved it into her tiny little cupboard which had adequate space for only a few more materials. She sighed after struggling to close its door "It better not fall…"

Ino's heels clicked on the marble stairs leading to the top floor… where her bedroom – to the right – came first.

"Oh no!"

'_I STILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE EVIDENCE!'_

She ran around the room in a flurry, picking out and clearing any hints of studying. If Ino found even a single pencil sharpening on the floor, that girl would definitely become suspicious, she'd probably take in every detail like a scanner or x-ray machine and possibly even drag her out of her room and force her to go shopping!

'_I don't mind…well, unless you take in to account the fact that we go every second day!'_

"I'm back and-uh, what the hell are you doing?" Finally done with throwing out the used notes, she looked back wide-eyed at Ino, who stood leaning against the door frame in confusion. "Oh, well-uh, you see…umm… there was this amazing … er-fitness site …that convinced me to take up …ah…" Sakura slowly reverted to standing up straight. "Y-yoga?" She tried to smile normally, but no doubt - _'oh god, I can't lie for shit!' _Her face twisted as she tried to giggle as usual.

Ino raised a thin brow at her, pushing off from the door and smiling boisterously. "Good, this is way better than that obsession with school. Anyway, lets go!" Ino clasped onto Sakura's wrist. "Uh, what?" Sakura stared in confusion at the blond queen. A small frown etched onto her face "Where are we gonna go at 8:36 on a school night?"

The combo of annoying giggles and sly smirks made her feel like running away and hiding in a ditch. And no, it wouldn't be overreacting if the person who made you feel uncomfortable was Ino. God, that girl could even convince the devil to suicide. _'Yeah, he'd probably claw his own ears and then scratch out the rest!'_ She inwardly mused.

"Well…" Ino begun, glancing back vigilantly. She scrutinized Sakura's attire and then gave out a disappointed sigh, shaking her head, "First I need to find you a proper outfit and then-" Ino was suddenly cut off by Sakura wrenching her wrist out and stepping back a fair bit.

"WHAT!"

"Forehead, it's a Sunday! One party won't kill you, you know!" Ino shifted her weight to the left leg, warily eyeing her dramatic friend _'we always argue about the same thing every few weeks'_, Ino groaned in her mind.

Sakura pouted for a moment, "We can't show up at a party without any invitation you pig, it's rude and uncivilized!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up in the air, "Besides, I have nothing to wear and no reason to go." She turned to walk up stairs "So goodbye and have fun."

Ino immediately grabbed her arms and sighed "Sakura, we have this argument far too often to believe that you'll win." She looked up and smirked at Sakura's death glare. Slowly letting go, and positive that Sakura wouldn't walk away, Ino proceeded walking to the lounge, letting Sakura stand slumped – upset – in the same place; on the bottom of the staircase.

Sakura muttered curses as she waited, preparing for Ino's absurd choices of 'clothes'. _'I'm gonna murder her one day… if I don't kill myself first', _she pushed against the railing behind her and traced the loud blonds' steps. She saw Ino holding up a navy blue dress but could not distinguish any specific features because of the back – Ino's – blocking her path of sight. As Ino mumbled to herself, in a quiet and reflective tone, Sakura craned her neck to peer over the blonde's shoulder.

'_Oh, so Ino's is navy…'_

Her eyes traced the V-cut that intersected under black diamantes. The length also caught her attention, probably just able to reach mid-thigh, if that. The crinkles drew in from the diamantes to let the silk hug over the curve of the waist, and from there, the tight ripples that pressed together, pushing the material up even further. There were no sleeves. No back…

'_No decency or modesty either.'_

Sakura sighed at her friend's choice of attire. Didn't Ino know better? What would happen if some pedophile or rapist begun chasing her at the party. There were bound to be some major assholes, even if they weren't rapists and pedophiles, who'd try anything to score a beautiful girl. Men these days were far too cocky, thinking that a pretty face is all a girl has. Obviously they wouldn't care whether her heart breaks or whether her reputation it ruined. All they need is a new toy each week and plenty of cash. But than again, Ino played the same way.

'_Both love killing hopes'_, Sakura cackled inside, still pouting outwardly. _'hah, I'd like to see her in love and commitment!' _tiny giggles emitted from her lips.

…

'_What the hell!'_

She felt a sting in her left forearm and looked up to see Ino glaring intensely at her. An eyebrow rose as Sakura quietly stepped back, smiling a little too nervously. _'Damn. I'm speaking my thoughts out loud again!' _She nodded a little, giving Ino a sign to go on.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes, as If preparing for something. Her blue orbs opened and narrowed in a threatening glance, vivid and intimidating, upon Sakura. Her lips uttered no more than two words; two tantalizing and horrid words.

"Wear it"

Sakura's eyes popped like tennis balls, all the while, the earlier thoughts came blurting out.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_**

* * *

  
**_

The prologue is quite short, I'm aware of that. However, the other chapters will be almost twice the amount in words.

Sorry if this is disappointing, please let me know and I'll try my best to deal with the common mistakes.

Requests, reviews, even flames and criticism are welcomed.

Thank you =]


End file.
